This invention relates generally to a height adjustment mechanism for an infant support structure, and more particularly, to a height adjustment mechanism for a high chair.
Some conventional support structures have a seat that can be adjusted relative to a support surface. Such support structures are typically complex and difficult to use. Many support structures, such as high chairs, typically do not include a seat that can be adjusted, and thereby cannot be used in different scenarios.
A need exists for a support structure with a seat that can be adjusted relative to a support surface to better position a child for feeding and other activities. A need also exists for a support structure that has a height adjustment mechanism that is easy to use.